clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a room in Club Penguin and is most popular on the server Sleet. It is a big, empty room consisting of snow, trees at the bottom right, and a boat for the game Hydro Hopper. Since it is mostly a big open space, the Dock is usually always decorated for parties. Parties The Dock is always decorated for any party, look below for the some of the parties and decorations: 2006 *Winter Luau 2006 - A shack giving out free Hawaiian Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents, a fish with an apple in its mouth, two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *Christmas Party 2006 - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual and a table with cups of coffee. 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on. *Pirate Party 2007 - Two flags, barrels, balloons, a treasure chest, planks, and an anchor. *Summer Kickoff Party 2007 - A massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place. *Water Party 2007 - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the Dock and palm trees on it. *Camp Penguin - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen. *Fall Fair 2007 - The games Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper. *Surprise Party 2007 - Craters, cacti, and a pale of hay. 2008 *Sub-Marine Party 2008 - A boat, Inflatable Fish, a Blue Background, shells and Sea Plants. *April Fools' Party 2008 - Poles and signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED". *Club Penguin Improvement Project - Same as April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhopper's Arrival Party - Background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator Aqua Grabber, red tracks, an anchor, a treasure chest and a barrier. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, a signpost and two carts. *Water Party 2008 - A snow castle with water surrounding it. *Music Jam 2008 - A pink Stage, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, stars, and a pink walkway. *Penguin Games 2008 - A sign saying "BREAK TIME", a Fresh Ground Coffee stand, a track, tables, and chairs. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as the Fall Fair 2007. *Halloween Party 2008 - A cemetery with pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face. *Christmas Party 2008 - Same as the 2006 Christmas Party. 2009 *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a barbeque. *Puffle Party 2009 - A furry Puffle and Penguin Play Area. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 - A pot of gold and loads of shamrocks. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a sculpture of penguins with Puffles. *April Fools' Party 2009 - A box which out came another box and another and so on, two snow sculptures, and one clump of snow. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party 2009 - A river boat. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *The Fair 2009 - Ring the Bell, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt - Orange sky. *Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *Holiday Party 2009 - A place for penguins to skate around. There is a fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table. 2010 *Puffle Party 2010 - A huge puffle condo. *Penguin Play Awards 2010 - An interviewing area. This is where the Press Hat is found. *April Fools' Party 2010 - A painting area. The snowballs changed to paint balloons. This is where the Red Propeller Cap is found. *Medieval Party 2010 - A blacksmith area. *Island Adventure Party 2010 - A planning area for ships. *Music Jam 2010 - An electro-themed stage. *The Fair 2010 - Ring the Bell, Puffle Shuffle, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. 2011 *Wilderness Expedition 2011 - It hosted the entrance to the Glade. *Puffle Party 2011 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on. *April Fools' Party 2011 - If you threw paint balloons at a white board, you will get a Purple Propeller hat. *Earth Day 2011 - It was the habitat of the African Painted Dog. *Medieval Party 2011 - There were carriages cars. *Music Jam 2011 - A big Stage. *Island Adventure Party 2011 - A ship and a walking crabs. *The Fair 2011 - There were Spin To Win, Ring The Bell and Puffle Shuffle games. *Halloween Party 2011 - A big pumpkin patch. *Card-Jitsu Party - An entrance to the Ninja Headquarters. There was a glitch for a period of time during the Card-Jitsu Party making the room a white, blank expanse until it was fixed. 2012 *Underwater Expedition - As the actual Beach was underwater, it was used as a substitute Beach, and it also held a diving board. There was trash in the water, which you could help pick up for a free background. *Puffle Party 2012 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on. *Medieval Party 2012 - the whole dock looked like swampy wet forest with Fairy Branch (Slingshot). The Hydro Hopper turned into a massive leaf. *Meteor Crash Landing - a Giant Purple Meteor hit the Dock on June 7, 2012. *Marvel Super Hero Takeover - There were gray clouds near the Town Center and buildings also. *Before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Dubstep was seen here tied to balloons. *At the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Dock is full of watermelons. *At the The Fair 2012 there were three games;Memory game,spin to win,and Ring the bell.There was also an Iced treats stand. *At the Halloween Party 2012 there was a pumpkin patch. *During Operation: Blackout a tent was put up in the dock to care for Puffles. Gallery Graphical Designs rocketsnail-images-cp-dockCp-dock.jpg|As seen in a very early sneak peek by Rocketsnail http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/07/26/sneak-peek-part-8/ Dock.PNG|The Dock from 2005-2012, before The Journey. File:New_doc.png|An upcoming new design. 2006 Image:I221878096_8039_2.jpg|During the Winter Luau 2006 Image:Summer Party 2.jpg|Sneak peek for Summer Party 2006. It did not actually look like that. haloweenparety.png|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Pirate dock.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 Dockwp2007.png|During the Water Party 2007 Dock-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007 Carnival Dock.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Yee Haw Dock.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 Christmas2007dock.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPP05.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock April Fools' Party 2008.PNG|The Dock during the April Fools' Party 2008. Pirate dock.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Pgdock.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Dockchristmas.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dock Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Dock Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Dock St Patricks.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 The Dock during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 The Dock during the Construction of Music Jam 2009.png|During the Construction of Music Jam 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|During the Music Jam 2009 The Dock during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight Fof9.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 The Dock during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Ff092.jpg|During the The Fair 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 PPADock.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPDock.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2010 The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 before rain The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 during rain dockWDOP.png|The dock at the Water Dojo Opening Party 2010 2011 The Dock during the Earth Day Party 2012.png|During the Earth Day 2011 The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat Destroyed) The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat built).png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat Built with the Tropical Feather Pin) The Dock during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 after the whiteout glitch was fixed. 2012 Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.43.53 AM.png|During Underwater Expedition. The Dock during Rockhopper's Quest 2012.png|During Rockhopper's Quest. Screenshot 527.png|During Puffle Party 2012. The Dock during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012. Screenshot 1317.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. The Dock during the Meteor Strike 2012.png|During the Meteor Strike, Construction of the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Screenshot_1457.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. The Dock during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Fruit Dock.jpg|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. FairDock.png|During the The Fair 2012. Dock HP 21.PNG|The Dock during the Halloween Party 2012. Pins *Balloon Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Cardboard Box Pin *Magnifying Glass Pin *Frog Pin *Snow Globe Pin *Tiki Mask Pin *Tropical Feather Pin *Camera pin *Windmill Pin See also *Beach *Hydro-Hopper *Ski Village *Town SWFs *Dock *The St. Patricks Day 2008 *The April Fools Day Party 2008 *The Water Party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *The Puffle Party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day Party 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 Sources and references Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:2005